Sarah vs Chuck’s Smile
by Xavalanche
Summary: A little Christmas Charah fluff for you. One-shot.


Sarah vs. Chuck's Smile.

The last bit might me a bit confusing as I change the POV twice, but I'm sure you'll be able to keep up.

What a perfect song... This will be my last song fic for awhile as I'm working on a multi-chapter story(feel free to check it out). I would like to dedicate this one-shot to all the awesome Chuck fans everywhere, Merry Christmas and happy 3 weeks till season 3! (I always mention this but I'm just so excited for the new season).

The song is A Loaded Smile by Adam Lambert. If you don't like him, that's a shame, because it's a beautiful song.

Disclaimer: Still wish I owned Chuck, but I don't.

* * *

**I****f I say I'm sorry**

**It's just me selling a lie**

"Look Sarah, I'm sorry about earlier ok?" Chuck said desperately. "I know I should've stayed in the car."

"Chuck, you're not sorry, you never stay in the car, this time wasn't any different so save it ok." Sarah was still seething with anger at him from their earlier mission. As usual, Chuck had decided to be a hero and had tried to save her and Casey. Except this time he was almost shot. If it wasn't for the gunman's terrible aim, he could easily have been dead now. She forced herself to stop thinking about it or she would start yelling at him all over again.

"Ok fine Sarah, I'm not sorry, and if I could go back in time, I'd do it all over again."

"Chuck!" She hadn't meant to say his name so loud. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Chuck, you don't get it, you can't do something like that. You're the intersect. And..." She stopped herself before she went any further.

"And what Sarah? The government won't have their precious super computer if I end up dead. I get it ok? But I'm just not going to sit back and let you and Casey get killed. Why can't you understand that?!" He appeared to be getting worked up himself.

"Chuck! I get that. But you're not trained like we are..." He interrupted her before she could continue. "Sarah, when it comes to the people I love, training doesn't mean a thing." And with that, he stormed out of his room.

**When you're in my arms**

**I feel emptier inside**

**I never felt so satisfied**

An hour later, Chuck returned to the room. Sarah had already changed into her pyjamas and had climbed into bed. It was Christmas eve after all and she was expected to spend the night at her cover boyfriend's place. A few minutes later Sarah heard him climb into the bed beside her. She wanted to sort things out with him but she was still a angry. She had almost lost him today, she couldn't bear to think of what it would've been like if she had. She didn't know how many minutes had passed as she lost herself in her thoughts. She assumed Chuck was sleeping seeing he was so still and quiet beside her.

Turning around to face him, she was surprised to find herself looking into a pair of brown eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to be the first to apologise. Just as Sarah decided that she'd be the one to speak up, Chuck opened his mouth and said something that completely caught her off guard. "Why won't you admit that you have feelings for me Sarah? Why do you keep acting like it's only the government that will suffer if anything happens to me?"

She doesn't know what to say to him. She's tired of using the 'it's against protocol' speech. Frankly, she was tired of everything. She just wanted to be with this amazing guy who has been nothing but good to her since the day she first met him. But the real reason was that she was scared, it all seemed too good to be true. And even though she knew that Chuck would never hurt her, she was afraid of getting hurt, of messing their relationship up. Tears started to form in her blue eyes as she struggled with the emotions inside her.

Chuck must've noticed because suddenly he had wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "Sarah, please don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to know. I'm sorry, for earlier. I really am." She couldn't help but let a few tear drops fall. She felt Chuck tighten his grip around her. "I'm sorry too Chuck," she said. "We'll talk in the morning, ok?". The only response she received from him was a kiss on her forehead. Being in his arms felt so right, yet she still felt so far away from him. Before she fell asleep she made up her mind that she was tired of running. Tomorrow was Christmas and she was going to give Chuck the best gift she felt she could give him. Her love.

**Everything falls into place but**

**I think I need a little more time**

**And yeah I know my life has changed but**

**honestly I don't know if we'll survive**

**A loaded smile**

**An empty glass**

**And one last dance**

Sarah groaned as Chuck's alarm clock began to sound. She tried to ignore it but couldn't, especially when the warm arms that were wrapped around her suddenly disappeared. As everything became silent again, she smiled to herself, glad that Chuck had at least turned off the alarm. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him only to find him looking at her. He gave her a small smile and said. "Morning sleepyhead, I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Merry Christmas." She smiled back at him and searched for his hand. When she found it, she grabbed onto it."Merry Christmas to you too. Sleep well?" "I did, thanks" came his reply. He was looking at her with an intense stare and she knew what he was waiting for, that talk she had promised him last night.

Sitting up in the bed, she took a deep breath. "Chuck, I don't even know where to start. You're right, I care about you.. a lot. More than I should care." Looking over at him, she noticed a smile beginning to form on his face. It was the beginning of that smile of his that she loved so much. "And I'm tired of giving excuses, I want to be with you, I do. But I'm scared Chuck. It's not easy to be in a relationship with an agent, I'm just afraid that our relationship won't survive."

Before she could continue, he had moved closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek. She inhaled deeply, thinking how crazy it was that such a small touch could set her off like that. She forced herself to look into his eyes and what she saw made her catch her breath. His eyes were so full of kindness and love, she thought it was unreal. He pulled himself up to a full sitting position and brought his lips closer to hers. "Chuck, I..." she couldn't think straight with his face so close. Another second passed and he leaned in and placed a short kiss on her lips. Pulling back he looked into her eyes again and then leaned forward to kiss her again, longer this time.

As she started to kiss him back, she couldn't help but think about how right it felt, being so close to him. As their kiss started to heat up, she felt the stress and pain slip away and the love beginning to form in her heart. Suddenly he pulled away and whispered, "Give me a chance Sarah and I'll make this work." He kissed her again. "Merry Christmas and... I love you."

Sarah felt her heart sore as she heard him say those three words. This time she was the one to initiate the kiss, pouring herself into it. As she opened her mouth to allow Chuck's tongue entrance, she felt his arms slip around her waist and his body shift as he moved to lie on top of her. They kissed for awhile, relishing in the feel of each other. When they broke apart to regain their breath, Chuck flashed that huge smile at her. She couldn't help but smile back and whisper, "Merry Christmas to you too... Oh and, I love you". Before she could even think about what she had just said, Chuck's lips were against hers again.

**Walking hand in hand**

**you are all I ever want**

**And when you're not around dear**

**Don't even notice that you're gone**

**We are barely hanging on**

**Everything falls into place but I**

**think I need a little more time**

**And yeah I know my life has changed but**

**honestly I don't know if we'll survive**

It had been a great day so far. They had spent the morning with Ellie and Awesome; eating breakfast and exchanging gifts. It was a little awkward for her, she hadn't had a Christmas like this in about twenty years, but knowing that her and Chuck were together for real, and having him right beside her, made everything better.

Ellie had decided to throw a Christmas party with a few friends later that day and Sarah was meant to help her with the preparations but Chuck had gotten permission from his sister to take Sarah out for the afternoon. He said he had a little surprise for her.

So here they were, walking along the beach in silence, hand in hand, listening to the sound of the waves. He hadn't said anything since they had left Casa Bartowski and she was starting to itch with curiosity. Eventually they stopped at a random spot on the beach and he sat them down. He looked at her and smiled, "I wanted to give you something. I was planning on giving it to you at a later stage but after everything that happened this morning, the timing is perfect." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

When Sarah saw what it was she gasped. In his hand was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. "Chuck..." He opened the locket and turned it around so that she could see what was inside. On one side was a picture of them, they had taken it a few months ago, when they went on holiday with Ellie and Awesome. On the other side was an inscription with the words 'Doset Daram'**

"Oh Chuck!" she exclaimed, "It's beautiful! Thank you." He took the locket and fastened it around her neck. Leaning back to admire his gift he threw her that smile again. "No, you're beautiful". She couldn't help but laugh at his cheesy line. And then she kissed him. "Be patient with me Chuck", she whispers. "Always", he says back.

**Makes me want you baby **

**Can't you feel, can't you feel it yeah **

**Makes me want ya baby **

**It's a certain kind of convocation**

**Makes me want ya baby **

**Can't you feel, can't you feel it yeah **

**Makes me want you baby **

**It's a certain kind of convocation**

**Everything falls into place but I**

**think I need a little more time**

**And yeah I know my life has changed but**

Chuck looked around the courtyard, happy to be surrounded by such great people. He was glad that Ellie had thrown this party, it gave him an opportunity to spend time with all the people close to him. As his eyes settled on his beautiful girlfriend, he couldn't help but smile.

She looked stunning in that purple dress but even more so, she was wearing the locket he had given her earlier. He was so grateful for everything that happened, he couldn't believe that him and Sarah were finally together and he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure they stayed together forever, because honestly, he knew there was no other person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. As he continued thinking of what an amazing Christmas day it had been with Sarah so far, she caught his eye and threw him a huge smile. He went weak in the knees and quickly had to stop himself from falling over. He smiled back at her and knew that his life was finally complete. As long as he knew Sarah loved him, he could make it through anything. That may have sounded silly to anyone else, but he knew what he had been through and he knew how good it felt to finally have her.

**honestly I don't know if we'll survive**

**A loaded smile**

**An empty glass**

**And one last dance **

As Sarah was busy talking with Anna, she was startled when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She turned slightly to look at the face of her boyfriend. "Hello my love", he said and kissed her lightly on the neck. "Care to dance with me?" She hadn't even noticed that the music had changed and that couples were making their way to the centre of the courtyard. "Oh I don't know", she replied. "I was having a pretty interesting conversation with Anna."

"Well she's ditched you." Sure enough, Sarah threw a glance back to the dance floor and noticed Anna there with Morgan.

"Ok fine", she said. Chuck chuckled as he led her to the dance floor. They stopped and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his hair. They danced in silence for awhile and it reminded her of their time on the beach earlier.

"Chuck, I just wanted to say thanks again, for today and for everything. For being so patient with me, I really appreciate it."

"Sarah, I would do anything for you, and you're welcome." He leaned forward and kissed her. She almost forgot that they were surrounded by people as she lost herself in his kiss. He eventually pulled away and threw her that smile that she loved so much. "Merry Christmas my love."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks Chuck and Merry Christmas." They both continued to smile at each other. As they drew their foreheads closer together, they whispered at the same time."I love you". Laughing, they shared a brief kiss and in that moment, Sarah knew that they would survive.

* * *

Ok, so totally cheesy and all but what can I say, I'm a sucker for the romance. Hope you liked.

** Doset daram - I love you in Farsi, which is an Afghani language. If you've read The Kite Runner, you'll know where I picked it up from Think it's a beautiful way to say I love you, don't you?


End file.
